1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system, and more particularly, to a 3D tilting adjustable display system where a display device rotates the display content according to a viewing device's tilting angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
3D displaying technology is getting popular in multimedia market as it is earning more and more opportunity to be visible in movies, video games, or any present multimedia applications. Due to the particular 3D built-up technology, 3D applications requires a dedicated goggle with shutter component in order to transform the presented two partially overlapped images into a simulated three dimensional object that can be recognized by human eyes and brain.
And since the multimedia content is made and presented for the display device that the two parts of the uncombined images, for the left eye and for the right eye respectively, are always horizontally aligned, people who wear the 3D dedicated goggle and watch the 3D multimedia content should always keep their heads upright, or their eyes horizontal, so that the two parts of the uncombined images can be correctly shuttered and processed by the 3D goggle. Without such standard and required position, people will no longer enjoy the 3D effect, even when they do put on the 3D goggle. It means that any none horizontal position of the 3D goggle can not function properly, given the 3D display device is, in a most common way, placed or presents the multimedia content on a horizontal basis.